Petar Popyordanov
Petar Ivanov Popyordanov (b. June 11, 1964 - d. 5 May 2013 ), known as Chocho Popyordanov, was a Bulgarian theater and cinema actor, who portrayed Momchil Neshev. Biography Early life Born in Sofia on June 11, 1964, Petar was the son of Ivan Popyordanov (b. 1938) - a longtime director of the cinema center "Boyana" and BNT Director General in 1998, and doctor Katya. On his father's side, Popyordanov originates from Veles, Vardar Macedonia. Chocho's grandfather was the first cousin of the Macedonian revolutionaries - Chieftain Mile and his younger brother Jordan Popyordanov-Ortse, driver of the Boatmen of Thessaloniki. Career In 1989, he graduated from National Academy of theater and cinema art "Krastyo Sarafov" , majoring in "Acting" in the class of Krikor Azaryan and Todor Kolev. He studied in the Czech Republic for one year. He played in the logs of Theatre "Sofia" Little City Theatre "Off the Channel" and 1994 - the National Theatre. His most famous theater roles were his performances in "Outcasts," "Midsummer Night's Dream," "At the foot of Vitosha Mountain," "The Tempest," "The man who makes the rain", "Kimono", "Decameron", "Ghosts in Naples, "" Hedda Gabler. " In addition to theater, Chocho Popyordanov was involved in film productions, including "Yesterday" (1988), "Adio Rio" (1989), "Love Summer of lyohman" (1990), "vampires" (1992) "Canaries Season" (1993), "Frontier" (1994) "Spanish Fly" (1998), "After the end of the world" (1998), "Danube Bridge" (1999), "Sombrero Blues" (1999), " Wolf Hunt "(2000). Popyordanov has won numerous nominations and awards, including a nomination for "Asker" in 1996 and 1997 and the prize "Golden Bayar" in Belgium for the best male role in the film "Border". He is known for his presence on the small screen, starring in the TV show "UFO Club" on "Channel 1". In 2007 he began his participation in the series "Outcasts" for "Channel 1" of BNT. He has nephews Peter and Helen Koshnicharski. Albeit posthumously, months earlier Chocho Popyordanov adopted his daughter Ekaterina Petrova Popyordanov. Death Petar Popyordanov died in "Pirogov Hospital" in Sofia, around 6:00 the morning of Easter, May 5, 2013 as a result of head trauma, caused by falling from 2 meters in the cemetery-park Boyana. He is buried next to his mother in the Boyana cemetery, with there being a massive shock in Bulgaria over the death of Popordanov, who is considered to be one of the best Bulgarian actors of all time. Various tributes in honor of Popyordanov have been made, including recently him being awarded the "Ikar award" in recogniton of his work and a temporary exhibition in Popyordanov's memory with personal artifacts and photos, organized by the capital municipality, to celebrate his life and work. Trivia *Popyordanov's character was killed off in the series due to a conflict with the show's producers over him not dedicating enough time to the series. *Popyordanov's character was originally going to reappear, although Chocho died before anything could happen. *The entire fourth season of the series was dedicated in Chocho's memory. Category:Bulgarian actors and actresses Category:Actors from Sofia Category:Deceased professional Bulgarian actors